An aquarium (plural: aquariums or aquaria) is a vivarium (an enclosed area for keeping animals) of any size having at least one transparent side in which water-dwelling plants and/or animals are kept and displayed. A fish keeper (also called an aquarist) uses the aquarium to keep (contain) specimens, such as fish, invertebrates, amphibians, aquatic reptiles such as turtles, and/or aquatic plants. The aquarium may be constructed of glass or high-strength acrylic. Cuboid aquaria are also known as fish tanks or tanks, while bowl-shaped aquaria are also known as fish bowls. Specialized equipment maintains appropriate water quality and other characteristics suitable for the aquarium's residents.